Y asi llegaste
by spookygolin
Summary: Sin duda los seres humanos somos entes complicados, nos aferramos tanto a un sentimiento doloroso, que practicamentenos lo tatuamos sin darnos cuenta que ms alla de nuestra pequeña burbuja de victimes...podemos hallar una respuesta


**Hola…**

 **Tiempo ya sin publicar, pero bueno en esta ocasión les dejo mi primer one-shot. Se que esta no es mi área y obviamente es mi primer Remione por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión por algunos posibles errores.**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKR yo no gano nada con ellos; solo un buen rato de diversión.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

Y asi llegaste….

 _Despierto agitado y con cierta frustración, de nuevo estos sueños inverosímiles me atormentan; me dejo caer nuevamente en mi cama mientras mis manos se aferran a las desgastadas sabanas._ _  
_ _No puedo continuar asi, estos últimos meses se han vuelto tan angustiantes, mi cuerpo lo reciente estoy agotado, independiente de mis transformaciones cada luna llena este cansancio va mas allá._ _  
_ _Hay momentos en que desearía aplicarme un obliviate, arrancarme estas imágenes de mi cabeza. Pero soy un maldito cobarde, un masoquista pues no quiero que esos sueños se aparten de mi. Se que esto es estúpido, pero cuando lo analizo descubro que es lo único que puedo tener, un pequeño fragmento de felicidad; una ingenua y amarga felicidad._ __

 _Si tan solo supieras, si por solo un minuto pudieras mirarme como yo lo hago contigo. Pero estas tan lejos de mi, que hay veces en que no quiero verte...que no deseo interactuar contigo ni oír tu voz, ocasiones en las que ni deseo siquiera salir de mi habitación para no toparme con tu aroma que esta impregnado por toda la casa._ __

 _Me niego incluso a bajar a comer, mi actitud infantil se ha visto reflejada ya que he perdido algunos kilos. Harry y los Wesleys creen que mi estado es el resultado de la depresión post-guerra; sonrío tristemente ante esta conjetura. Perdimos a muchos, nos unimos en el dolor, el llanto y no pude sentirme mas que asqueado, vidas de seres humanos arrebatadas injustamente... Fred, Tonks quienes aún tenían mucho que lograr y sin embargo por ironías de la vida yo continuo aqui; un hombre roto, un moustro, un despojo humano. ¿a quien podría serle util? ¿a quien alegraría con mi presencia ?._

Pensamientos tortuosos llegaban en marejadas, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo mismo, hasta que su mente agotada no pudo mas y lentamente fue envuelto en los brazos de morfeo.

Un nuevo dia se deja caer sobre el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sus residentes al parecer se habían dirigido ya a sus labores. Remus bajo con paso taciturno hacia la cocina, su estomago y sus fuerzas implorando por algo de comida, Moley que en ocasiones les surtia con comida al parecer estuvo aqui; pues algunas sobras  
de pastel de carne yacian en la mesa. Se dejo caer sobré la silla y lentamente se llevo un bocado a la boca.

El resto del día se la paso sumergido en la biblioteca, deseaba ocupar su mente en cualquier cosa, retomo una vieja lectura...todo marchaba tan bien hasta que el sueño lo venció y unos minutos mas tarde despertó agitado de nueva cuenta.

"Maldición" decía mientras golpeaba la pequeña mesa en donde reposaba una taza de té. Una vez mas se introdujo en sus sueños para torturarlo, llevo ambas manos a su rostro y cerro sus ojos. Las imágenes de el acariciando su piel desnuda tan lentamente se rebobinaba dolorosamente. Suspiro maldiciendo de nuevo y en un acto reflejo su cuerpo se tenso, un olor inconfundible lo azoto...esto no podría estar pasando ahora. 

"¿Remus?" el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo ponerse de pie.  
"Hermione" su voz era apenas audible  
"Remus ¿estas bien? Oi un golpe"  
"estoy bien" ella le sonrío  
"me da gusto verte aqui Remus"  
"ya me iba" dejando el libro sobre la pequeña mesa.  
"oh no por favor Remus" soltando apresuradamente "no deseaba interrumpirte, yo solo venia por una lectura rápida no iba a... a estar mucho tiempo, yo... yo tengo una cita, solo quería... "  
"¿tienes una cita ?" no pudo reprimir el tono grave y tosco de su voz. "¿con quien?"  
"seguro que estas bien Remus" extrañada por la forma en que su ex profesor sonaba.  
"¿con quien?" repitió el hombre lobo esta vez mirándola.  
"oh... con... Oliver Wood" ella tuvo que agachar su rostro pues la intensa mirada que Remus tenia sobre ella la cohibio.  
"¿el te gusta?"  
"¿que?" extrañada por la pregunta  
"Oliver Wood ¿te gusta?" ella pudo notar pequeñas luces ámbar en sus ojos  
"yo... bueno... creo"  
"que te diviertas" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir lo mas rápido que pudo de la biblioteca para encerrarse en su habitación.

No lo vieron de nuevo en una semana, Harry había pasado por su puerta rogándole que se uniera a ellos; pero siempre se negaba argumentando que no se sengis bien. Cuando el chico le pregunto si le dolía algo, el solo atinó a responder que el corazón.  
Harry estaba preocupado por el, la guerra y Voldemort le había arrebatado ya a suficientes personas, que no permitiría que Remus también sucumbiera. El hombre era la última conexión con sus padres y Sirius, y por Merlín que haría cualquier cosa para sacarlo de ese estado. Y quien más para apoyarlo que Hermione; ella apreciaba a Remus y al igual que su mejor amigo detestaba verlo asi.

"tenemos que buscar una solución Hermione, y ha pasado mucho tiempo Remus no puede seguir asi"  
"lo se Harry y créeme, que al igual que tu estoy muy preocupada" con ojos cristalinos. "es que si tan solo pudiera..." suspirando.

"Hermione…¿todavia?", mirándola de manera incrédulo.

"no quiero hablar de eso ahora Harry, ya no mas"

"pero…"

"Harry. Remus esta destrozado, no esta siendo fácil para el la muerte de Tonks. Pero debemos hacer que continue, todos debemos hacerlo"

"que estas tratando de decir"

"Oliver me ha pedido mudarme con el"

"¿qué?...Hermione no puedes"

"Harry por favor"

"es que…no puedes"

"¿por qué?", molesta.

"tu sabes porque, además Remus…"

"el estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo y aprender a continuar, asi como yo lo estoy haciendo"

"Hermione", Harry la mira sorprendido.

"no Harry. Oliver me pidió irme con el y aceptare"

"hola Remus", dijo Harry mientras ella volteaba asustada.

"lamento la interrupción", mirando duramente a Hermione. "con permiso".

"no Remus, espera", dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Pero Lupin la ignoro, subiendo de nuevo a su habitación. No se percato en que momento había comenzado a temblar, todo su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose; la ira, la frustración y el dolor se apodero de el. En su arranque comenzó a tirar sus libros, a romper todo a su alrededor. El lobo se estaba apoderando de el, lunatico estaba en el dolor; unas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

El desastre llego a oídos de los jóvenes que subieron rápidamente, y al estar en la puerta se miraron asustados. Remus estaba fuera de control.

"Remus…Remus habre la puerta"

"vete Harry, quiero estar solo"

"pero…"

"largo", gritando furiosamente.

"voy a entrar", dijo Hermione. Pero Harry la detuvo.

"no creo que sea buena idea"

"se esta haciendo daño Harry ¿no lo oyes?"

"si pero…"

"estare bien, confía en mi"

"lunatico"

"no me hara daño", con una sonrisa triste. "gritare si algo sale mal ¿de acuerdo?.

La chica suspiro una vez mas antes de abrir la puerta, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, a excepción por pequeños destellos de la luna. Remus, se encontraba de pie, contemplando por la ventana.

"Remus…"

"vete"

"Remus por favor"

"que te largues no has oído"

"no me ire de aquí"

"no quiero lastimarte Hermione"

"no lo haras"

"como lo sabes"

"solo lo se", Remus se dio la vuelta para verla, el color miel de sus ojos se había ido…ahora un brillante ambar la miraba.

"no hagas suposiciones de las cuales puedas arrepentirte"

"no me alejare lunático. Hasta que me permitas hablar con Remus"

"el no desea hacerlo, me ha dejado el control. Y por tu bien sal ahora que puedes, de lo contrario…"

"¿me lastimaras?, ¿eso es lo que haras?", el lobo gruño.

"si lo haces, Remus jamas se lo perdonara. Solo quiero ayudarle"

"no puedes hacerlo"

"¿por qué?..."

"¿es que no lo entiendes?", comenzando a acercarse de manera peligrosa.

"lo entendería si me dejas hablarle", tenia miedo. Pero no lo demostraría, no en este momento.

"no", acortando la distancia a lo que la chica quedo atrapada entre el lobo y la pared. "seria tan fácil morderte. Hacerte sentir el dolor que en estos momentos estamos sintiendo, seria tan fácil marcarte y asi impedir que Wood te lleve", lunático tomo sus manos con fuerza inmovilizándola.

"suéltame"

"tu querias estar aquí…te lo adverti"

"no lo hagas", tratando de zafarse.

"quien lo va a impedir", hundiendo su rostro en el terso cuello de Hermione, aspiro su aroma…pergamino, dulce vainilla, recorrio su cuello con su nariz tratando de embriagarse un poco mas; logrando con su contacto que ella se tenzara.

"por favor Remus…no lo hagas", el tono asustado de su voz lo hizo detenerse e inmediatamente solto sus manos, alejándose de ella. "Remus…¿eres tu?", el castaño retrocedio aun mas. "háblame"

"maldita sea Hermione ¿estas loca?...lunatico casi. No puedes estar aquí, te dije que te fueras…déjame solo, quiero estar solo"

"por favor Remus, no puedes seguir asi, hazlo por Tonks. A ella no le gustaría verte de esta forma"

"¿Tonks?", mirándolo confundido.

"yo…yo se que la amabas. Que te duele el haberla perdido, nosotros sentimos lo mismo. Ellos eran nuestros amigos, pero por favor tienes que seguir adelnate, te necesitamos. Harry te necesita, yo…yo te necesito"

"estas equivocada"

"se que no debi decir lo de hace unos momentos, fue insensible de mi parte mencionar a Oliver cuando tu…"

"no quiero saber Hermione", interrumpiéndola. "no necesito explicaciones de tus actos"

"¿por qué?", con un atisbo de dolor.

"porque no soy nadie para que lo hagas"

"eso es mentira Remus", acercándose.

"no te acerques mas…por favor"

"como puedes decirme que no eres nadie para mi, cuando eres el único que me entiende, el único con el que puedo entablar una conversación y maravillarme por las horas en que pueden transcurrir y ni siquiera darme cuenta. Remus extraño tanto tu compañía en la biblioteca, tus palabras de aliento, tu tranquilidad, tu paz, la forma en como me haces reir"

"sigues estando equivocada. No me necesitas, te iras con el señor Wood. Con el tendras todo esto y mas, pues lo mereces, una mujer como tu Hermione no puede conformarse con tan poco…felicidades, t deseo lo mejor", caminando a un lado de ella. "te acompañare a la puerta", Granger lo alcanza deteniéndolo del brazo.

"no estoy equivocada Remus y si realmente deseas que me vaya lo hare", mirándolo de forma desafiante. "pero no sin antes decirme porque estas haciendo esto. Por Merlin te estas dejando morir. Porque te encierras por días enteros, no comes…¡mírate! Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie; explícame porque por mas que trato de comprenderte no se la razón por el que estas tan furioso. Si no es por Tonks, porque huyes de todos, porque huyes de mi…"

"no puedo", su voz apenas audible.

"maldita sea Remus Lupin déjame ayudarte"

"no puedes hacerlo", levantando un poco mas la voz.

"¿por qué no?", furiosa.

"porque tu eres la causa", gritando. "tu y solo tu maldita presencia es la razón de que no pueda controlarme. Eres la razón de todo", gruñendo mientras se zafaba violentamente del agarre de Hermione. "ahora por ultima vez te pido que te vayas"

¿Habia escuchado bien?. Remus Lupin acababa de decir que ella era la culpable ¿era esto una broma de mal gusto? ¿algún hechizo?. Era imposible, el estaba sufriendo por Tonks, el estaba enamorado de ella…estaban juntos. La depresión lo llevaba a decir tonterías y toda esta situación ya la estaba afectando de igual manera.

El no podía tener ningún sentimiento hacia ella, era absurdo. Ni que decir de los 20 años de diferencia entre ellos. Hermione no tenia la gracia suficiente como para atraerlo, ¿pero el?. Por Merlin que no quería pensar en ello de nuevo, no deseaba destapar los sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos por tanto tiempo; pensando que era una simple fantasia juvenil. Además ahora Oliver le había propuesto mudarse juntos, tenia la posibilidad de ser feliz…

¿Ser feliz?. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se repitió esa misma frase, las mismas en las que recordaba ver a Remus abrazando a Tonks durante la guerra; y en donde su corazón se había partido a la mitad. Siempre estuvo conciente de que una relación con el era inapropiada, sin decir que imposible…pero por una fracción de segundo, mientras luchaba por su vida con ese mortifago, se juro que si salía de allí se lo diría, le explicaría todos esos sentimientos que con su sola presencia le transmitia, que no había noche en la que no anhelara el sentirlo cerca de ella, el compartir su pequeño mundo entre los libros y las teorías, entre su olor a pergamino, chocolate y menta. Pero tuvo que tragarse su promesa al verlos juntos, compartiendo sonrisas complices.

Y ahora…ahora este hombre de aspecto cansado y demacrado le confesaba que ella, Hermione Granger era la culpable de su aflicción. Todo era una equivocación y en este instante descubriría la verdad. Lupin estaba tomando la perilla de l puerta, cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

"¿tan culpable soy?", no obtuvo respuesta. "tanto daño te causo Remus?", lo vio acentir lentamente. "en ese caso si soy la que te ha orillado a esto, te pido disculpas. Nunca fue mi intensión", caminando hasta colocarse a su lado. "me ire antes del anochecer, asi…asi podras estar en paz", coloco su mano para abrir la puerta. Remus se congelo por un momento, la iba a perder, ella se iria. Sin pensarlo sujeto su muñeca para impedir que se alejara de el, su mano callosa se estremecio ante el contacto de la sueva piel de ella. Tenia que decir algo.

"no te odio Hermione si es lo que estas creyendo. No podría hacerlo por mas que quisiera"

"entonces dime Remus. De que soy culpable"

"no tiene caso"

"Remus", mirándolo detenidamente.

"¿amas a Oliver?"

"a que viene esa pregunta"

"estas dispuesta a dejar esta casa, si lo has mencionado es porque aceptaras su propuesta…te iras con el. Y si lo haces asumo que es porque lo amas", estas ultimas palabras fueron como cuchillas en su estomago. "Creeme, yo seria el primero en felicitarte sinceramente", suspirando. "Pero si no lo amas, de igual manera sere el primero en detenerte"

"no es justo", molesta. "no es justo que tu me pidas una respuesta, cuando tu eres el primero en negarme una"

"es diferente", soltándola. "yo solo estoy evitabdo que cometas una tontería al correr a los brazos del primer hombre que te pide irte con el"

"por quien me tomas", le respondio furiosa. "¿por una cualquiera?. Crees que soy una niña estupida que para no sentirse sola se acuesta con quien se atraviese. ¿esa es la imagen que te doy Remus?"

"no entiendes"

"no. Claro que si entiendo, de esto se trata. Pero te equivocas Remus Lupin, Oliver Wood no es ese tipo de hombres; y para aclararte…no he dormido con el, pero ten por seguro que lo hare", no supo en que momento había pasado de estar por salir de la habitación a tocar con su espalda la fría pared. Remus nuevamente la aprisionaba, esta vez ambas manos sujetas sobre su cabeza, sus piernas separadas por las de el…que la observaba nuevamente con ese brillo ambar en sus ojos mientras su pecho se movia agitadamente.

"no vuelvas a mencionar a ningún hombre siendo capaz de tocarte", gruñendo.

"Remus…"

"jamas…"

"¿por qué?", la proximidad de su rostro la hizo estremecer.

No obtuvo respuesta, pues sus labios fueron impactados por los de Remus de forma urgente, necesitada; cuando logro reaccionar abrió su boca y el hombre lobo aprovecho para devorar sus labios aun mas. Quito una de sus manos del agarre y la llevo a su cintura, acariciándola con pequeños círculos. Hermione gimio por el contacto, después de unos minutos y a falta de aire se separaron…mirándose detenidamente y agitados.

"esto es lo que me provocas Hermione", alejándose unos pasos. "tu sola presencia me altera sobremanera. Y tan solo quisier…"

"Tonks", mirándolo perpleja. "tu estas sufriendo por Tonks"

"¿qué?...de donde sacas eso"

"tu y Tonks", llevándose una mano a su cabeza. "ustedes estaban juntos"

"te equivocas Hermione, no hubo nada…jamas"

"estas confundido, tu la amabas…yo los vi. La abrazabas durante la guerra"

"no es lo que crees", acercandose para colocar una mano sobre su mejilla. "fue mi mejor amiga, como tu y Harry"

"es mentira", su rostro comienza a llenarse de lagrimas. "tu la amabas"

"de quien me enamore y amo como un maldito loco eres tu", limpiando una de sus lagrimas con su pulgar. "Tonks siempre lo supo. Después de la muerte de Sirius ella era la única que me animaba para no dejarme caer, para no seguir torturándome con este sentimiento. Ella era quien me decía que no era un moustro; un maldito enfermo por enamorarme de mi ex alumna; que los 20 años que te llevo no eran obstáculo para decirte que te amaba. Y cuando murió, me quede solo de nuevo y con esto", apretándose el pecho. "que me quemaba cada vez mas"

"Remus…"

"se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Después de la forma tan grotesca que actue, pero por favor…no te vayas con Oliver si no lo amas; no quiero verte sufrir Hermione y si…", cerrando sus ojos. "si realmente sientes que es el hombre adecuado para ti, corre hacia el y amalo como solo tu puedes hacerlo. Te prometo que lo que paso hace unos momentos jamas saldrá de mis labios. Me ire por un tiempo para no incomodarte, nos servirá a ambos para olvidar"

"¿quién dice que elijo olvidar?"

"Hermione…"

Fue el turno de el para sorprenderse. La mujer que amaba lo estaba besando, sus labios tersos y exquisitos lo deleitaban; coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza para besarla con mas profundidad, con su brazo rodeo su cintura atrayéndola hacia el. Estaba viviendo uno de sus sueños, y por un momento se permitio ser feliz.

La necesidad de aire los hizo separarse, Hermione tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"no estoy enamorada de Oliver, pues mi corazón ha estado ocupado por un extraordinario hombre desde hace tres años", sonriendo ampliamente. "y es lo mejor que me ha pasado"

Remus tomo las manos de Hermione para llevarlas a su marcado rostro, cerrando sus ojos y juntar su frente con la de ella. "era tan oscuro. Tenia tanto miedo de sentir…como una vieja daga en mi pecho por un amor que no me permitia sentir. Y en el silencio sin palabras, sin poder dormir…arrastrando torturas para dejar de existir. Y en esos momentos que elegi llevarme a la nada, fue tu voz lo que me freno…eres mi luz Hermione, mi inspiración. Te convertiste en mi fuerza, me hiciste creer que podía estar contigo…que los minutos que compartíamos podrían durar para toda la vida", agachando su mirada. "pero cuando Ron confeso que te había besado, todo cobro un sentido diferente y doloroso"

"sentido que ya no tiene cabida Remus, los dos nos guardamos sentimientos que nos dañaron por no saber hacerles frente e inventamos posibles realidades que jamas funcionarian. Por el simple hecho de que ninguno de los dos iba a estar en la realidad del otro"

"¿no te importa lo que soy?"

"jamas me importo, me enamoraste por quien eras"

"eres mi sueño hecho realidad", besándola mientras la conducia a su cama, en donde la deposito suavemente.

"Remus…"

"Shh…solo quiero dormir", ella le regalo una sonrisa y se acomodo. Mientras el la cubria con las sabanas, al tiempo que se recostaba a su lado atrayéndola y poder aspirar ese aroma que lo volvia loco.

"tu habitación esta hecha un desastre"

"asi tenia que ser"

"¿tenia?"

"para poder atravesar algo en tu vida, tienes que romper todo lo que no funcionaba, lo que te molesta. Yo lo hice", besándo su frente. "el resultado de mis acciones las obtendré en la mañana, cuando despierte y ya no este angustiado por mis sueños inalcanzables", con una enorme sonrisa. "porque los podre sentir a un lado mio, como los estoy sientiendo ahora".

Y bueno que opinan… ¿les gusto? ¿quieren matarme?...

Recuerden es mi primer fic de HP…cualquier comentario, duda, bomba molotov pienselo dos veces antes plisss

Muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dedicárselo a esta pequeña historia….

Saludos enormes

4's


End file.
